The Last Gravity Bender
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Long ago Wendy lost her mom...and a friend. Now that friends returned...and troubles not too far behind...
1. Chapter 1

The last Gravity bender

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

… _...many years ago..._

 _A little red head girl laughed with delight as her new friend juggled fire balls. Then she caused a glass of water to explode into ice! The little girl laughed again and reached to offer her some candy-_

 **CRASH!**

 _The girls wiped around to see a wall of the red heads house-_

 **GASP!**

15 year old Wendy woke up in a cold sweat. She groaned. _That blasted nightmare again!_

She was so sure she'd gotten over it! But lately the nightmares had come back!

She groaned again as she went downstairs for a glass of milk. No matter how hard she tried...she couldn't forget! About that girl being whisked away never to be heard from again...or how her mother died trying to stop it...

She paused to wipe away a tear. How could-

 **Knock! Knock!**

Wendy growled. She was in no mood! She grabs an ax and heads for the door.

She throws it open! "Look whatever your selling we don't want it!"

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Wendy's eye's widened in disbelief. "Korra?"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

The last Gravity bender ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

… _..._

 _-see a wall of the red heads house come crashing down. Suddenly The red head's mother stepped in front of the girls protectively-_

 _ **Splat!**_

 _Only for a hooded man to run her through with a blade. MOMMY! Screamed the little red-head. Before the black haired girl could do anything, a strange woman with water tendrils for arms grab her-_

 **GASP!**

17 year old Korra woke up in a cold sweat. She groaned. _That blasted nightmare again!_

She was so sure she'd gotten over it! But lately the nightmares had come back! Wasn't it bad enough that Tenzin couldn't train her because of the crap that was going down in Beach City!?

Korra sighed. She remembered it all so well...the failed Attempt to kidnap her when she was a girl...running through her life through the icy tundra...falling unconscious...waking up in a forest...Being found by Wendy...They only spent two weeks together...but they'd become best friends.

Korra snorted to herself. _Some friend, because of me...she lost her mom._ Korra wiped away a tear.

Somehow the kidnappers found her again...a lot of it was a blur but she remembered Wendy's house burning...her mom dead...then they knocked her out, and she knew no more.

When she woke up, Tenzin and her father were tending to her. Apparently, they tracked and ambushed the kidnapers on the icy tundra and were able to detain them...When she told them about Wendy and her mother...at first they felt she dreamed the whole thing...but then confirmation came from the most unlikeliest of places-

" _Why tell us this, and nothing else?" Asked a confused Tenzin._

 _Zaheer sighed. "Killing that poor girls mother was not part of the plan. It was a pointless killing without need. And I want the Avatar to understand this."_

" _But...how could her story be true?" Asks a genuinely bewildered Tenzin._

 _Zaheer again sighed. "I'm afraid I can say no more...What I will say is that save for the way we went...there is no other way back there."_

And this proved to be true...no matter what they did, they couldn't find Wendy's house...They couldn't even find anything like it! Korra sighed. _I'd give anything to see her again...to tell her how sorry I am..._

 **ANYTHING?** Said an eerie voice behind her. She turns around, and recoils in horror!

Standing there was a being that radiated pure malevolence! A creature with multiple slender arms, a business suite...And no face!

 **LET'S MAKE A DEAL...**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

The last Gravity bender ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

… _..._

Korra looked at the abomination with horror. "What are you?" **ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT I CAN GIVE WHAT YOU TO DESIRE...TO SEE AGAIN THE ONE WHO YOU CANNOT FIND.**

An image of a little red-headed girl once more filled her mind. "Wendy?...you can help me see Wendy again?" The being nodded. **YES...AND ALL I ASK IN RETURN IS A TOKEN...A TRIFFLE...YOUR CANDY.**

Instinctively, Korra knew what he meant. She opened her hand to reveal a tiny piece of candy...the same piece of Candy that Wendy had given her all those years ago...right before everything went to hell in a hand basket. Korra always kept it with her, it was the one physical thing she could hold onto that proved she hadn't dreamed the whole thing up...it had become like a lucky charm to her...an important memento of a better time.

She steeled herself, the memory of Wendy's mom getting run through still fresh on her mind. She drops it into one of his many hands. "Okay, now what?" **NOW?...HAVE A NICE DAY.**

Suddenly Korra found herself lifted into the air and violently thrown through the air across the frozen tundra. The creature pondered to himself. **HMMMMM, I WONDER IF I SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THE SMALL POSSIBILITY OF HER NOT SURVIVING THE JOURNEY?**

CRACK!

The creatures eyes focused and zoomed and saw the source of the noise that had thundered across the continent...A Korra-sized crack in reality hovering in midair. The creature shrugged. **OH, WELL. TOO LATE NOW.** And with that he vanished in a puff of darkness.

…...

Korra groaned in pain as she forced her head up off the ground...and saw a all too familiar forest. _No way._ Thought a stunned Korra before she succumbed to the pain and fell unconscious...

…...2 months ago...

After stepping two months into the past. The creature smiled as he examined the candy within the bowels of Republic city. Just as he'd thought, there was more than enough sentimental energy to get the job done! With a snap of his fingers the candy bursts into flames and a new, bigger crack in reality appears before him. He and several others quickly go in, where they suddenly find themselves inside a giant factory, where one other person is already waiting for them. The creature smiles. **AMON, MEET PRESTON NORTHWEST. PRESTON NORTHWEST, MEET AMON. "** Charmed." Stated the smug aristocrat as he shook the Equalist leaders hand.

And thus a new axis of evil was born to both worlds...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

The last Gravity bender ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

… _..._

Oblivious to the machinations of wicked men behind closed doors...two friends have a tearful reunion. After waking up Korra walked the all too familiar path, to the all too familiar house, were her all to familiar friend was.

The two star-crossed friends said nothing; merely hugged and cried for several hours straight...when they started talking; it was a typical, familiar angsty scene we've all see a hundred times. Korra pleads for forgivness, Wendy tells her it's not her fault and forgives her, Korra sheepishly admits she has no way to go home, Wendy face-palms over her friends recklessness and allows her to stay(okay that last half was all me).

Alright, we good? We get all the angst out of the way? Alright, let's get on with the story!

…...

GAH! DON'T WORRY GUYS! I'LL GET YOU OUT!

Screamed Korra as she summoned a giant icicle- WAIT! STOP! KORRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Shouted Wendy as she dove protectively in front of the T.V. Korra frowned. "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm rescuing the people trapped inside that small box!"

Wendy just looked at her in disbelief, then face-palmed...

…...

After much talk, Wendy realized that Korra came from a society that appeared to be a weird fantasy-parody of her worlds 1920's. She then proceeded to give her a crash course of the 21st century the best way she knew how-

"Wait, so not only dose it fit into my hand but it has thousands of songs that I can 'select'!?" Exclaimed Korra excitedly as she held the ipod. Wendy nodded...

…...

 **STEP RIGHT UP! SEE THE AMAZING ELEMENTAL GIRL!**

Korra groaned, she didn't care for basically being a dancing monkey to all these people at the Mystery Shack...Still, she couldn't mooch off Wendy forever...and coming from another universe where you spent your whole locked up in a compound greatly limited her job qualifications...Still, it wasn't so bad...at least she got to hang out with Wendy! And apparently the bosses great niece and nephew were coming tomorrow! That should be fun!

…...

-"You think you can stop us, girl? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-

That was the last thing Jeff ever said, he and the entire unholy conglomeration of gnomes he was apart of had now become a giant ice statue in front of the Mystery Shack. Korra smiled at her handiwork while Wendy checked on the twins to make sure they were okay. "I was right, that was fun!" Shouted Korra.

…...

As Stan had the giant ice statue moved inside the shack to become a new attraction. Dipper pondered Korra's story...

 _Bending...elemental nations...Avatar? Where have I heard those words before?_ Thought Dipper as he looked through the journal. His eyes widened. "I have to tell Korra!" Shouted Dipper as he ran...Oblivious to invisible Triangle demon that watched from afar.

Dance my puppets, dance!...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

The last Gravity bender ch. 5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

… _..._

Korra couldn't believe what she was reading! Inside this weird journal Dipper found; was an illustrated description of Avatar Aang! As well as other little scribbled facts of things that a person could only know if they'd been to her world!...Could this 'author' had gone there just like she came here?

Dipper continued examining. "The weird thing is that it looks like a bunch of other pages around this one were ripped out, and look! The paragraph doesn't continue to the next page!...It's almost as if the author tried to get ride of any information about your world...

It was then agreed that Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, and Wendy would work together to find out who the author is...And hopefully a way for Korra to get home as well...

…...

The Mystery Shack packed up and began to leave the beach. Despite Stan's horrible jokes...and 'misunderstandings' with the police...it had been a fun(if uneventful) trip to the beach. How could you not have fun at the beach when you knew a person who could 'bend' the water so you could walk on it?

As Dipper brings the beach umbrella he trips over something, he pauses to pick it up. _Missing: Tate Mcgucket...And 'local coot' Old man Mcgucket?_ Thinks Dipper to himself as he reads the poster, he then shrugs and throws it aside...

…...

"Half off on used wax statue parts! Big sale on wax statue parts!" Shouts Stan as he points to a box full of horribly mangled wax statue parts. "What a crazy night." States Korra to Wendy. She groans. "Tell me about it." Korra smiles. "It was certainly nice of Dipper to have your back during that fight." Wendy smiles. "Yeah it was...He's a good person."

Korra chuckled. "So...what have you decided to do about 'that'?" She says while nodding her head in the direction of a certain 12 year old boy. Wendy puts her face in her hands. "What else can I do? He's way too young for me. If he ever brings it up...I'll just let him down easily"... Korra frowns at this, but then shakes her head. _No, it's her love life. I won't get involved._ She says to herself firmly.

"Taking up wax sculpting Ms. Shandra?" Asks Mabel as the reporter buys up a large chunk. Shandra smiled. "Among other things...Ever since that creep Toby disappear. I don't have to worry about being stalked anymore, so now I have much more free time on my hands!" She exclaims "Good...for you?" Said Mabel not sure what else she should say...

…...

"This close Mabel, I was this close to figuring out who the authors was!" Dipper shouts at her irritated. "And I was this close to figuring out a possible way home!" Shouts Korra at Mabel equally annoyed. "I said I was sorry! Stupid mailbox...Who doesn't love to see gummy worms shoved up their nose?" EVERYONE! Shouts the rest of the group at her.

Mabel starts to cry a bit. Suddenly reminded of a younger Ikki, Korra sighs and ruffles her hair. "It's fine...You didn't know...They'll be other chances for me...And if the situation had been different, I'm sure the gummy worms would have been funny to see." Seeing Korra ease up on Mabel, the rest of the group did likewise.

Suddenly they found themselves passing the burnt down remains of a tent and house. "What happened here?" Asked Mabel curiously. Wendy frowns uneasily "Oh, this is where the Tent of Telepathy used to be until it burnt down a month or so ago...along with it's owners"...

Mabel paled, and the group was quick to leave...and so no one was there to witness a metalic, equalist, electro-gloves fall from the crumbling rafters...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

The last Gravity bender ch. 6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

… _..._

-"Alright, Korra what did you want to talk about?" Asked Wendy irritated. They were currently in a clearing right next to the Mystery Shack. Wendy was annoyed having not slept much last night due to the whole 'nearly getting killed by the homicidal elderly ghosts thing'.

Korra sighed. "Look Wendy...I wasn't going to say anything...but after what Dipper did last night...I feel like you should give him a chance-"

"What!?" Exclaimed Wendy in disbelief. Korra raised her hands in a placating way. "I'm just saying...He did risk his life and sacrifice his dignity to save you...Honestly, how many guys do you know who are willing to do that?"

Wendy flustered. "Well...just him...But that's not the point! He's 12! And I'm 15! It would never work! Name one person who could make an age gap like that work!"

Korra smiles "I'll do you one better...I'll name two."

 **...One epic retelling of the Ballad of Aang and Katara later...**

"Whoa, these are their grand kids?" Asked Wendy amazed as she looked at the picture Korra gave her. Korra nods. "Wow...they do look happy." Admitted Wendy.

Korra smiled. "See? If two people really, truly, honestly love each other, there are no obstacles!"

Wendy frowned. "I...I just don't know Korra." Admitted a conflicted Wendy. Korra sighed. "Okay, how about this? Can we at least agree that you owe him for last night?"

Wendy hesitates...But nods. Korra nods. "So here's what I'm thinking:...If he ever gets up the nerve to ask you out...Repay him by giving him a chance...if it doesn't pan out; fine. Break it to him gently. But just give him that chance."

Wendy frowns...but nods. "Okay...I guess that seems fair. I'll do it"

 _It's not like it'll happen...at least for a long while..._ Thinks Wendy to herself as she and Korra leave the clearing...and so no one was there to witness when a little girl rolled out of a nearby bush and was desperately trying to stop herself from squealing in delight over what she just overheard...

…...

Dipper was working on something called a 'cone of silence' when the door was smashed off it's hinges by Mabel. She runs over and grabs him by his collar. "Dipper, don't ask why but you have to ask Wendy out right now!"

Dipper flustered. "Wait, what!?" Mabel groaned. "Look Dipper, I can't elaborate...I'm seriously breaching Girl code just by telling you what I have already! Just know if you ask Wendy out now...something good will happen!"

Dipper looked at her cautiously. "I don't know"... He admitted uncomfortably.

Mabel face palmed, then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Fine...if something good doesn't happen...I'll burn my sweaters!" She swore.

Dipper gasped. _So this is serious!_ Exclaims Dipper to himself.

…...

Wendy was chilling at the register when Dipper showed up. "Hi Dipper, how you doing?" She asked in her best attempt to sound evenly.

Dipper blushed. He looked back at Mabel who gave him thumbs up. He then steeled himself. "I'm good...I'm great...Hey Wendy...you want to...do something later...just the two of us...possibly a dinner?" Rambled Dipper frantically.

Wendy turned scarlet. "You...mean like a date?" Dipper turns an even more crimson shade. "Yes." He admits Finally.

Wendy just looks at him for a bit...then nods. "Yes." Dipper sighs as he slumps depressed. "Alright, that's cool; I get it. I'm too young for you and-

And that's when what she actually said reached his brain. "Wait did you just say yes!?" He exclaims genuinely surprised.

Wendy and Korra winch at this. _Is his self-esteem so bad he's genuinely surprised when something good happens to him?_ They can't help but think.

Ironically, this thought steels Wendy's resolve. "Yes I did...Look Dipper, I can't promise you anything serious...But your a great guy and one of the best friends I've ever had...So how about I give you a chance...and we see where things go from there, alright?"

Dipper still clearly shocked that this was actually happening to him, takes a moment to respond. "Wha? Oh, yeah. Sure. Sounds Great. Whatever your comfortable with...Could you excuse me for a minute?"

Dipper quickly walked over to Soos, asked to borrow the Cone of Silence, he walks over to the other side of the room and turns it on.

An energy cone appears around Dipper briefly...Before fizzling out-

-I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE SAID YES! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! WOO-HOO!

He then turns around and throws it to Soos. "Er, yes. Good job Soos, the prototype works great." Said Dipper in his best attempt to sound nonchalant.

"Uh, dude? You have to hold the button down for at least 10 seconds, otherwise it won't stay active." Said Soos awkwardly. While Wendy. Mabel, and Korra tried not to laugh.

Dipper looked at him blankly, then face palmed. He then takes a deep breath to calm himself. "You know what? It doesn't matter, this is still the best day ever by my standards-

 **CRACK!**

Went the coconut that falls from the rafters onto Dippers head, Dipper falls flat on his face. "Still the best day ever." Everyone just looks at him in disbelief. He sighed. "I haven't had a great life." He admits before he succumbs to his concussion.

 _Yep, definitely made the right call there._ Thought Wendy to herself as she and the others rushed to give him first aid...

…...

Meanwhile, many miles away...Blind Ivan ran for his life. While doing so, his mind raced. Where had things gone so wrong?

A couple months ago things were business as usual...Then one of their initiates spotted a strangely dressed man conversing with a gnome. Going by usual protocol, he zapped him and walked away without giving him a second thought...Then things started to fall apart.

Left and right Members of the Blind Eye Society began to disappear, their houses and hideouts looted and burned down by similarly dressed men.

Not sure how to respond to this, Ivan called all the remaining members together at their HQ...Sadly, this was apparently what their new enemy had been anticipating.

No sooner had their meeting started then they suddenly found the museum overrun and their forces overwhelmed.

Ivan was the only one to make it out alive, he'd been running non-stop for days. He was so tired and hungry, he looked around and saw an apple tree. _A quick bite and I'll keep running._ Thought Ivan...this would turn out to be his last mistake.

No sooner did he get to the tree than he found himself knocked over and shackled by two of the men that had been hunting him.

Amon looked at the man before him and shook his head in disbelief. "You had a device that could not only erase whatever memory you wanted AND show you said memories...And you only thought to use it as a therapy tool?" He says in disbelief.

Amon types **Blind Eye Society, Blind Ivan, and Gravity Falls** into the memory gun. He shakes again shakes his head in Disbelief as he points it at him. "Goodbye Ivan, you were not a worthy foe, and frankly you were without a doubt one of the dumbest people I've ever had the displeasure to meet-

 **ZAP!**

The man formerly know as Ivan looked dazed and confused. "W-where am I?...Who are you?...Wait, who am I?"

Amon didn't even bother to respond. He just nodded to his henchmen who snapped his neck, killing him. Amon ordered the corpse to be looted and thrown into the incinerator.

He turns to one of his Lieutenants and hands him the memory tube. "Have our men look through it. Degraded as his mind was, their might still be something worth salvaging."

The man nods and leaves. Another one of his men comes up to him and salutes. "Sir, we've confirmed that the Avatar is here, although seemingly unaware of our presence. "What are your orders sir?"

Amon considers this. Then shakes his head. "Our priority is Republic City. We can't afford a two-front fight at this delicate stage. For now just have her and her friends watched; if you suspect that she's on to us...report to me immediately."

The man nods, then remembers something else. "Also sir...We believe the Pines boy to hold one of the 'authors' books." Amon contemplates this. "Interesting"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

The last Gravity bender ch. 7

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

… _..._

Wendy really hadn't known what to expect when she got that note from Dipper telling her to meet him at the top of Yurtle mountain.

When she gets there she sees Dipper holding a weird horn. "Dipper, why are we-

 **BWOOM!**

Dipper blew the horn loudly. Wendy once more tried to ask- "Wait for it." Interrupted Dipper suddenly.

 **boom**

Wendy felt the earth shake...she turned around...and her breath was taken away. It was a giant turtle! It was like the size of a small mountain! Quickly Dipper grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged her to a giant mushroom and had her jump on it with him-

 **SPROING!**

Wendy found herself flung through the air, she cries in terror...only to land on a soft, similar mushroom on the turtles back.

She looks up and sees Dipper preparing a candle-lit picnic on the turtles back. Wendy smiles and joins him. "I'll give you this Dipper...this is certainly the most **interesting** date I've ever been on." She says warmly.

Dipper beams. _Okay, keep it cool man...your on a date with Wendy...and she's liking it! Your in the zone, don't blow this!_ Shouts Dipper to himself...

…...

The Minotaurs looked down upon the giant turtle that walked past. "That's the girl that called us wimps?" One of them asked The Lieutenant.

He nodded. "Yes...you know what I think would convince her otherwise? Beating her boyfriend to death." He said simply.

"YOU HAD US AT BEATING SOMEONE UP!" They shouted as one as they ran toward the turtle. The Lieutenant shook his head. _It's sad how easy that was..._

…...

Lin Beifong had not been having the best couple of months...she didn't know why, but things had completely fallen apart in Republic city.

First, Amon won the hearts and respect of many by taking away the Triads bending. Then he blew up the pro-bending arena...all of this- Although horrible, had been pretty straightforward...then things started to get weird...

First, it started with witnesses and informants...they forgot valuable information...They remembered everything else...only forgeting what they needed to fight the Equalists. At first Lin just thought that they were being coerced...but further interrogation made her realize that they weren't playing...They genuinely could not remember!

Things got weirder still when she started finding dazed people wandering the streets...prominent Benders; businessmen, veterans, athletes, celebrities, politicians, inventors...

All of them found themselves forgetting how to bend! Or that they ever used to bend! They also couldn't remember important dates, Safe combinations, bank account numbers, weapon schematics...

All of it forgotten!...it's then that she began to notice problems among her own men! They were making more and more blunders! Rookie mistakes! Even her most experienced were messing up!

She talks to them about it...and is shocked to find they'd forgotten a lot of even their most basic training!

Meanwhile, Tarlock was using all these problems to gain even more power! Declaring even stricter restrictions on all non-benders.

Predictably, this just drove more people to the Equalists side...

Predictably, this all reached a boiling point a week ago. After being forced to fire several dozen of her men for gross incompetence(again). A depressed Lin gave herself the rest of the day off and walked home-

 _ **ZAP!**_

 _Lin ducked at the sound of the weird noise. She turned around and saw Equalists wielding strange devices that seemed to shot lightning! Fortunately, she could sense they were made of metal, so she was able to rip them from their hands._

 _Sadly, the rest of their armor and weapons were made of platinum...and they had reinforcements...and a Mech-tank!_

 _Clearly, they'd decided not to take any chances with her! Fortunately-_

" _Hey, leave them alone!" Two kids who she would later learn were named Bolin and Mako; saw her plight and came to the rescue._

…...

Together, they were barely able to escape. Learning that the boys were more or less living on the streets, she offered them a place to stay. After toying with one of the 'strange devices'...she realized it could erase memories(this was discovered when she accidentally caused Bolin to forget how to sit)!

Sadly, this revelation came at a cost. Lin could only assume that knowing their ace in the whole was exposed, forced the Equalists to move up their time table.

Numerous Equalist groups attacked seemingly random spots in the city. Tarlock summoned all of his forces and set to ambush them...only to be ripped to pieces within minutes...

…...

 _Tarlock desperately tried to keep his entrails from pouring out of his body. He looked around in disbelief. His task force...the Police...the militia...Gone all gone. What had started as his moment of triumph...had now become a massacre._

 _Tarlock looked up just as Amon walked over to him, proudly carrying one of those 'things' that had caused more death in a few minutes...then he'd seen his whole life!_

" _Wha- What are those things? How could such monstrous instruments exist!?"_

 _Amon pressed the device to Tarlocks forehead. "This 'thing'...is a gun. Take a good look at it. For as it ended your men, so too shall it end the age of the Bender!_

 _ **BANG!**_

…...

Lin was the only one to survive that whole debacle...the Equalists were quick to assume control of the city. She, bolin, and Mako fled. They had hoped that the United Forces would retake the city...those hopes were quickly dashed when the combined attack of a new type of aircraft and a strange light that shrank things destroyed the entire U.F. Fleet!

Thankfully Tenzin's family had been out of town at the time. After Korra went missing. They'd moved down there to help the search. She and the boys also decided to pitch in...

Which is what led to her being dragged through the snow by a crazy polar bear dog that was currently running at high speeds across the frozen tundra. _"_ Naga's got the scent! Hold on!" Shouted Tonraq as he and the others ran after her. "Like I have a choice!" Shouts Lin between snow being shoved down her throat, for indeed her hand was frozen to the leash.

And so the chase continued...Right toward a mysterious crack hovering in mid-air...

…...

Wendy sighed at the sight of the flaming remains of the once beautiful giant tortoise...that they had to blow up to kill off the rampaging minotaurs that interrupted their date.

She then goes over to bandage the badly wounded Dipper. Dipper sighed. "I'm sorry I ruined everything." Said Dipper somberly.

Wendy gave him a weird look. "Wha? Dipper, this wasn't your fault! It was those jerks fault! I was having a great time until they showed up! Honest! Best date ever!"

Dipper again sighed. "And that's another thing! I was completely useless throughout the whole fight!"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You were only 'useless' because you pushed me out of the way and took the trampling that was meant for me! Not to mention you were the one with the idea to blow up the tortoise to take them all out! Dipper, you really need to stop being so hard on yourself! Your awesome!" She then gives him a kiss for emphasis!

Dipper blushes. Then coughs nervously. "So...uh...would you be up to giving me another chance...'date-wise'?"

Wendy smirks. "You know it!...Although maybe just go to the arcade next time?" She asks. Dipper winces as he feels his ribs groan. "Sounds good to me."...

…...

Amon smiled down at defiant General Iroh...who was currently shrunk and stuck inside his equally miniaturized command ship...which was in a bottle.

The Lieutenant came up to him. "Sir, it was just as you predicted. They were so busy fighting the minotaurs, they didn't notice me at all when I snatched this-

He pulls out Dippers journal. "Odds are, they'll believe it was lost during the explosion."

Amon nods as he takes it. "Keep an eye on them just in case." He smirks as he looks down at the new journal. _One journal was enough to bring down a city...what can two do for me?..._

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: It's scary when a villian acts competent, isn't it? Especially in a kids show! That's what makes them great! What an age we live in, am I right?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ATTENTION!**

"To All who read this...I'm going on HIATUS!

"I know, I know. I hate it when Authors do this too.

"But I plan on being a REAL writer; and I need to focus on that.

 **FIRE SALE!**

 **EVERYTHING MUST GO!**

"If you want to adopt my story to continue it; go ahead!

"If more then one person wants to adopt the same story; go ahead!(this includes the one's already labeled 'adopted')

 **NEW YEAR!**

"Let me be clear; this Hiatus(if I don't become an Author) will only last a year...I really do want to finish my fanfic stories(But if you don't want to wait, feel free to adopt)

 **EXCEPTIONS**

"I intend to finish the last chapter of my Christian themed story 'What we gonna do'; I might also occasionally post some Christian Song-fic's.

"From Now on if the conversation thread isn't labeled 'Adopt' or 'Review Glitch'(My computer still won't let new reviews through, I need help!)"I'm going to have to ignore it(sorry)

 **COMMITMENTS**

"Say what you will about me; I'm a man of my word.

"I've promised several Authors that I'd help them with their stories.

"Here they are: The Howling Behemoth, StoriesUnleashed, Brandon Vortex, SPIDERWILLIAM13, Animeshowlover, And...Shot...Okay I can't remember his/her name; but he/she adopted Tremor Falls...so you know who you are...I hope.

"Anyway; Because of my promise. I will still respond to messages from the guys/girls listed above

As for 'Zues Killer Productions'...(sigh)

"Okay, here's the thing...I promised to adopt his/her story...But right after that I remembered- "Dang it, I'm going on Hiatus in a couple months, what is wrong with me?"

"But poorly thought out and misremembered it may have been...for better or for worse I made a commitment and I'm going to stick with it.

"After all; why should he/she suffer because of my poor memory?(I'll still take messages from him/her as well)

"Let's be clear; I'm not going nuts on this...they'll be only one chapter every two weeks(at least)

 **"NAME CHANGE**

"In one week; I'm changing my User name(I wanted this name first...but I forgot it(sheepish smile))

"Say goodbye to "du911"...and hello to "The Cowardly Christian".

"Well...that's it...bye...


End file.
